Morgana vs. Jibanyan
Description Which cat mascot can come out on top? Who do you think will win? Morgana Jibanyan Intro NO RULES UST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a normal day in Tokyo. Adults made their way to their work, and the streets were filled with either people crossing, or cars driving through. So, a group of misfits and their cat seemed to blend right in. Ann: Cyber stalker... abusive boyfriend... copycat burglar... we've got a lot of ground to cover this trip. Makoto: We should be able to handle it with my analysis. Their discussion did not attract the attention of those around them, for their voices disappeared in the sea of noise among the crowd. However, an entity would take notice of them, though not because they were phantom thieves. One creature, invisible to everyone, spied on the group. It resembled a red cat with two tails tipped with blue fire. This was Jibanyan. Jibanyan saw the light was about to change, meaning a car was about to cross, so he could probably posses one of these guys and cross at just the right time. The group took out their phones, and selected an app with a red eye icon. The entity entered the leader if the group, just in time for them to cross into the Metaverse. Suddenly, the cat found himself in a very distorted version of a subway. Everything had a blood-red tint to it, and the halls twisted and turned at odd angles. The teens and the cat were brought to Mementos. Furthermore, Jibanyan found himself no longer in the teen, who were suddenly wearing masks and fancy suits. Their cat transformed into a more cartoon-y looking cat, sporting a blue mask and sword as long as it is tall. This was Morgana. The cat alone took notice of the entity behind them. Ryuji: Alright, let's get on with this! The teen wearing a skull mask charged forward. Each member of the group was taken aback, then followed immediately after. Ann: Ryuji! The cat, meanwhile, stood back and stared down the entities. Morgana: I haven't seen anything like you guys before. What are you? Jibanyan: Oh hey, I'm Jibanyan. I'm a yo-kai. Morgana: Yo...Kai? Jibanyan: Yeah, spirits that hafta inspirit somebody. Morgana: What's inspiriting? Jibanyan: We can make people do what we want. I was just about to control one of those guys, but when you guys teleported here, suddenly I was no longer in him. Morgana: ...So, you all posses people to do somethin' they wouldn't normally do? There was a slight pause among the two. Morgana: From what I can gather, you each use some magic to affect a person in some bad way. The Metaverse serves as the manifestation of the distortion on a person's heart, so when you went to possess the thief, you crossed over and materialized yourself... I honestly can't think of a better explanation. There was another pause, and Jibanyan was starting to get sleepy. Morgana: Of course, if what you say is true, you are responsible for some of these distortions, aren't you? ...As a Phantom Thief, I have a sworn duty to eliminate these distortions, which means... Morgana pulled out his sword, resting it on his shoulder. Morgana: ...that I'll have to take care of you! Jibanyan snapped awake, and stepped forward. Jibanyan: That's nyo good. I guess I'll hafta beat you then. Jibanyan held his paws up, ready to fight. Morgana, meanwhile, was hopping from foot to foot, keeping himself prepped for a fight. Meanwhile... Makoto: What do you mean "Where's Mona?" Ryuji: He just vanished! The so called Phantom Thieves had charged part way into Mementos, trying to catch up to Ryuji. However, in their chase, they got themselves lost, and separated from Morgana. Back with Morgana and Jibanyan... Time for a Cat Fight, FIGHT Jibanyan immediately ran towards Morgana. The ghostly cat threw a fist forward, but Morgana dodged away. The Phantom Thief rammed the butt of his sword into Jibanyan's face. He immediately followed this with a slow slice upwards, uppercutting Jibanyan with his sword, and sending them both into the air. While they were up there, Morgana spun around twice, slicing Jibanyan each time midair, before slicing downwards and sending Jibanyan into the ground. The red cat got up, rubbing his pained head. Morgana began to swing, aiming to slam his blade down on Jibanyan, but the ghostly cat rolled under him. He punched Morgana in the back of the head, then kneed him, then slugged him, sending him flying away. Morgana got back onto his feet, and then flared up with a blue flame. Morgana: Time for my persona! Suddenly, the flames formed into a humanoid figure with a wide shoulder span, bulging arms, and thin legs. It bore a rapier, black clothing, and a buckle with the letter "Z" emblazoned on it. Jibanyan was looking at Morgana' persona, Zorro. Jibanyan: What the-? Before he could complete his sentence, the persona did a few fancy swings with his rapier. Then, with a final flick, he unleashed Garula, a moderately powerful blast of wind. Jibanyan was thrown back by the force of the winds. Jibanyan quickly recovered, and began running towards the phantom thief. Mid-run, Jibanyan spun around, sending some fire outwards from his tail. Morgana was struck by the flames, and recoiled in pain. Jibanyan continued his advantage by swinging a fist into the Phantom Thief's cheek. Morgana reeled back in pain as he was struck. Jibanyan was about to strike once more, but Morgana dodged away. Morgana leapt forward, poised to strike Jibanyan with his sword, but Jibanyan sidestepped away. He then slugged Morgana in the cheek. The Phantom Thief winced in response, and Jibanyan used the opportunity to uppercut him into the air. To the fiery cat's surprise, Morgana transformed, midair, into a large bus, which slammed down onto him. Morgana then poofed, transforming back into his previous cartoony form, before jumping off of the now flattened opponent. Jibanyan was as flat as cardboard, before he sprung back into shape. Jibanyan: What was that? Jibanyan was rubbing his head as he got onto his feet. However, mid-question, Morgana summoned Zorro. From it came a boxing glove, which sprang forward and struck Jibanyan in the head. The cat demon was dazed. He couldn't see straight. Something Morgana was more than happy to take advantage of. He used Zorro to send forth a blast of wind even harder than before. Jibanyan flew back from the force of the attack. Morgana held his blade out and began running towards the yokai. He plunged the blade towards him, but Jibanyan leapt overhead, and kicked down upon Morgana's head. The phantom thief stumbled back, dazed, before Jibanyan got ready to unleash a flurry of blows. Morgana was struck by a rapid series of blows from the yokai. Morgana sidestepped, dodging the next blow. Then, he spun around, striking the yokai in the side with his blade. He followed up with a flurry of slices, pushing Jibanyan further back with each strike, before smacking him with the flat side of his sword, smacking the yokai away. Morgana deployed Zorro, and got ready to deploy another wind attack. With that, Garula flew out again, but Jibanyan recovered again. He dove to the side, avoiding the wind strikes. He ran up, and struck Morgana with a few hooks, before hitting him with an uppercut. Jibanyan sent forth a blast of flame, singing Morgana midair. Morgana fell onto his back, before leaping onto his feet. He then summoned up Zorro, and got ready to strike him with another wind attack. The cat was thrusted backwards again, launched into a wall. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:Somebody495 Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights